


Stares and Whispers

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crismes, Crushes, First Kiss, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The team had lost again and he knew the media were going to be more critical than ever. Now he had to give this interview just seconds after Cristiano had whispered in his ear and gave him a reassuring pat on his chest and stomach.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stares and Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://fyeahreal.tumblr.com/post/107512351605/x).

_“Remember, we’re a team. Say what you feel, but just remember that and try to relax. If it starts to happen, stop a moment, take a breath then keep going. You’ll be fine. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”_

Fine. He was not fine. The team had lost again and he knew the media were going to be more critical than ever. Now he had to give this interview just seconds after Cristiano had whispered in his ear and gave him a reassuring pat on his chest and stomach. How the hell was he supposed to get through it? Somehow, he managed.

The bus ride back was relatively quiet and seemed longer than the one going. When they finally reached their destination, everyone seemed to be in a hurry to get in their cars and go home. James couldn’t blame them, it was late and they were all tired and frustrated.

As he fumbled to find his keys, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“How did it go?”

“The…the interview?”

Cristiano nodded.

“Okay, I guess.”

“You’ll get used to it…the media, I mean.”

“I fucking hate giving interviews,” James muttered, obviously frustrated.

Cristiano laughed softly, “So the puppy has found his voice, hmm?”

The Colombian just looked at the other man.

“I like it.”

“You…you do?”

“What’s not to like? You’re finally settling in here. That’s good, not just for you, but for the team.”

“Th…thank you.” He didn’t know how else to respond.

“Why do you get so nervous around me?” Cristiano whispered, his hand cupping the younger man’s cheek.

James’ eyes fell shut, “Because you’re beautiful.”

The Portuguese man smiled, “You think so?”

“I…um…fuck…” That wasn’t supposed to be out loud.

“Relax. Please? I just want you to be comfortable and relax around me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, please don’t apologize. I never want to intimidate anyone, especially not you.”

“I just…” James nervously chewed on his lower lip.

“You what?” Cristiano asked, his fingertips slowly dancing along the sleeve of the other man’s jacket. “Tell me.”

“I really like you.”

“I really like you, too.”

“No, I re…” James’ sentence was cut off by Cristiano’s lips against his. He had dreamt of this moment since their very first meeting and now it was happening, in an empty, dimly lit parking lot.

“Let’s go home,” Cristiano whispered after slowly breaking the kiss.

The younger man nodded and cleared his throat. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Cachorro?”

“Si?” James smiled softly. If anyone else had given him the nickname "puppy", he’d be pissed off, but not Cris. The way he said it was different. Special.

“Follow me home? I don’t feel like spending the night alone.”


End file.
